<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next to You by CaptainStaniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590190">Next to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel'>CaptainStaniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Festivals, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Light Torture, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, is it obvious I don't like karin, lots of swearing, team hebi - Freeform, team taka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suigetsu has night terrors. Sasuke wants to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This sort of got away from me, it was not supposed to be this long. It was just going to be a one-shot about two fucked up boys comforting each other. Turned into something a lot more. Enjoy c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a slow progression, but it dawned on Suigetsu that Sasuke might actually be the one for him, however unrealistic that might be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't automatic. It was fluid, a gradual ease from one end to the other. And metaphors like that were something Suigetsu could get behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their relationship was much like that. Slowly over time, it was allowed to bloom, gradually adding water until it blossomed, and as Sasuke fell asleep on his chest, he knew it was flourishing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It might have been the nightmares that started it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu dreaded the night time, even though he was a creature of the night. When days were really bad, he knew when he closed his eyes they would only get worse. They all had nightmares, after the shit they went through, none of them came out unscathed. But Suigetsu’s nightmares were the worst, they were actually night terrors. He wore a strong mask during the day, relentlessly carefree and cheerful, teasing and being unaffected unless he was running out of water. But at night he knew it was a different story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t been a team for long the first time Suigetsu woke up from a night terror. He knew it wasn’t real, but it felt real and it trapped him in his mind. It might not have been real that night, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened. Suigetsu was held prisoner for three years, he endured three years of a sociopath and his psychotic master taking turns digging in his insides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This terror was a common one, because it was a constant. Kabuto strapping him to the table, making sure his bonds were unnecessarily tight around his wrists, ankles, and a metal band keeping his head flat to the surface. The cold metal of the lab table at his back, the fear that sensation alone gave him sending his heart rate sky high. The first torture sessions he had taken with a cocky grin and far too many insults to Kabuto. It wasn’t until the sessions got more demanding, more elaborate, that it started taking its toll on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Kabuto poured water onto the metal table, which was curved almost like a basin, and measured how much electricity Suigetsu could take. Turns out, it didn’t take much, but that didn’t stop Kabuto from his experiments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain was excruciating. His body fought with the currents of electricity that pulsed through him to no avail. He screamed and cried until his throat was raw, begged to be set free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he begged to die, sometimes it was better than living. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fear and pain drove him out of his mind and he woke up gasping, clutching his heart and sweating bullets. He was sitting up, he didn’t remember doing that, and his body was singing with adrenaline. He was panting and his throat was dry and cracked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For short moments he didn’t remember where he was, didn’t remember anything but the sterile room and Kabuto’s lifeless eyes always assessing him, dissecting him in his mind. He was outside, far the fuck away from those monsters, physically at least, and free from his water prison. He was in a forest, the night stars shining overhead, and his teammates were sleeping ten feet away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakily chugged the rest of his water, which was only half full, before laying back down in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught his breath before realizing he was being watched. He could feel it burning into the side of his face. His violet eyes slowly drifted to his left and he met obsidian eyes in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another nightmare?” Sasuke’s voice was quiet, not to respect the other sleeping teammates, but because that was just how he was. He was leaning against a large oak, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Suigetsu didn’t know why, but he thought the Uchiha looked incredibly young and small like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu attempted to crack a cocky smirk, pretending he was fine because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it wavered and crashed, breaking away from him in seconds. He nodded, looking at the night sky instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An owl called out in the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu couldn’t go back to sleep after that. He sat up again, glancing over at his fearless leader. He was still watching him, now sitting with his elbow on one knee, his other leg other stretched out. Suigetsu rolled up his pack and set it aside, sitting in the dirt, looking a bit hopeless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopeless… he fucking hated that feeling. When Mangetsu died and left him all alone, having to fend for himself, he was hopeless then. When he got captured by Orochimaru, enduring torture sessions labled as </span>
  <em>
    <span>science experiments </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> tests</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was hopeless. Until Sasuke came along and set him free, he had been feeling hopeless for years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whisper, a spark of light in the darkness, and then the fire that went out during his sleep was lit, just enough to provide warmth and light. Suigetsu watched Sasuke as he used his jutsu flawlessly, controlling the flame to remain low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu sat cross-legged by the fire, watching it consume the firewood, hollow inside. “You can sleep, I’ll take over the watch.” It was probably about that time anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke grunted softly and did just that, setting his pack out a few feet from where Suigetsu sat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water-nin expected Sasuke to sleep with his back to him, far away from another human, but he was facing him, dark eyes staring off into the space where Suigetsu’s hands were clenched by his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never knew Sasuke to be nosy, not that he minded. They were teammates after all. They both knew the horrors that came with being Orochimaru’s plaything. And that was just the thing, Sasuke had been at the same compound as him, he was Orochimaru’s favorite and had access to anything. Which included Suigetsu’s tank. He shrugged lightly. “You were around, Sasuke. You know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn.” Sasuke didn’t press it, simply closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu occasionally would glance over at the sleeping Uchiha, taking in his calm face as he slept. He wanted that calm. He fucking needed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But chaos came so much easier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were ran fucking ragged. Barely hanging on and desperate to find somewhere to crash. Of course, that’s when they got attacked by rogue ninja. Karin felt them kilometers off and they couldn’t avoid them. It wasn’t like the ninjas were powerful, but they were numerous, one of the few times Suigetsu had experienced rogue ninjas banding together in that volume. Sasuke had been on edge all day, forcing them to cross more ground than usual. They were exhausted by the time the ninjas finally reached them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They called themselves the Hikari and they aimed to capture Sasuke Uchiha. Suigetsu knew the ninjas were facing a losing battle, smirking through his exhaustion at his fearless leader. “You hear that, Sasuke? What do you say, go with our hands up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Typical Sasuke only responded with a small hum, but there was the same dark amusement reflected in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a quick fight. Karin stood useless off to the side while Jūgo, Sasuke, and himself fought the ninjas. Suigetsu wasn’t opposed to a fight, even if all he wanted was to lay down. He sliced and chopped and separated limbs with savage energy, knowing it came from a deep and dark well inside of him. He liked to tap into it, so what? Nothing wrong with letting loose a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they were done, bodies were strewn about, blood everywhere, they were even more worn out. It wasn’t typical of Sasuke to get his hands dirty, but he must have been eager to get out of there. Suigetsu always found it easier to kill than maim, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looted the corpses, got a decent amount of goodies, too. A shit ton of kunai and stars, water bottles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>full ones</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and more rations. It’s not like the dead guys would need their shit anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we find a bar any time soon, drinks are on me.” Suigetsu smiled cheerfully, pocketing the last of the coin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Sasuke found him amusing, the ninja hummed softly. “I’ll hold you to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t a hideout anywhere near, so they found shelter in a cave. It was shitty, but better than nothing, which is what they had quite often. They took advantage of the loot and actually ate enough for once. By nightfall, it was settled who would take what watch and they all got rest, except for Karin who got the unlucky end of Sasuke’s agitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu summoned his pack and laid down, glad someone thought of that because they would be sleeping on nothing otherwise, when Sasuke set his makeshift bed up a meter away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed the Uchiha briefly, too tired to say anything. It could have just been because they were exhausted, or because this side of the cave was better than the rest, because it surely couldn’t have been for lack of space. Jūgo was at least three meters away, diligently pretending to not notice anything other than the back of his eyelids and Karin was sending Suigetsu a very dark look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why he deserved that. He didn’t know what the hell was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uchiha had been doing that lately. It was kind of odd, but Suigetsu had been through weirder. He didn’t think much of it, he doubted Sasuke did either. He sighed and it turned into a yawn and within moments he was asleep, unaware of dark eyes watching over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This nightmare was just as bad as the one he had over a week ago. He felt the scalpel digging into his flesh, his body unable to liquify due to the chakra block that Kabuto put on him. So he suffered, feeling every slice and cut and needle as Kabuto dissected him, unable to move from the clamps keeping him down on the lab table. Kabuto never said much, just remarks about what he was doing or finding, but he always had a sinister, bone chilling gleam in his eyes, matching the lifeless smile he always wore during their sessions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu wasn’t a person. He was an object, one he wanted to know every detail about. It didn’t matter that Suigetsu had a home, had a family, had goals--he was something to be studied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade cut deep, it separated his flesh easy as chopping limbs with Kubikirib</span>
  <span>ō</span>
  <span>ch</span>
  <span>ō</span>
  <span>. He didn’t know what Kabuto was cutting for but it didn’t matter, the pain was exquisite and he begged for mercy. Sometimes mercy was freedom, sometimes it was the sweet release of death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight it was death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke with a start, gasping at the dank cave air and finding that his face was pressed into the harsh dirt. He was covered in sweat, shivering as the cold air brushed his skin. He sobbed into the ground, trying to catch his breath and failing as he was just breathing in dirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged his body up while wiping his face, almost instinctively looking to his right. Sasuke’s eyes were half-lidden, but he was awake, probably from Suigetsu waking him. The black haired male didn’t seem too annoyed to be woken up, rather it felt like he was sending some hidden message in his dark gaze. He didn’t know what that look meant, but it made his entire body sag back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jūgo was on watch, Karin was sleeping at the other end of the cave. The large teen was giving him a solemn look and his stomach was filled with lead. Sometimes he talked in his sleep, said things he didn’t mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu sighed heavily, rubbing his closed eyes with the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suigetsu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet eyes drifted to the side, taking in the sight of his fearless leader shifting closer, now less than an arms length away. His eyes widened just a fraction. Sasuke settled back down, the look on his face bothered Suigetsu. The teens slim eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his mouth scowling. Suigetsu’s seen that look before, but never directed at him. He didn’t really like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smooth indifference he could handle, something akin to worry? Yeah, he wasn’t familiar with that nonsense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was silent but his presence was louder than a bomb. Suigetsu closed his eyes and just tried to calm the fuck down. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep after that one. It felt too raw this time, he still could feel a scream bubbling up his throat, dying to be let out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened this time?” Sasuke was whispering, eyes intent on his profile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu wished he would just stay silent. He liked the silent fearless leader angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, Sasuke,” he tried lightly. “Just be a good fearless leader and go back to sleep.” His eyes curved with his false smile and it fucking hurt to do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were begging to die, Suigetsu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile evaporated and tasted like ashes in his mouth. He favored Sasuke with a clear </span>
  <em>
    <span>back off</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. “Let it go, Sasuke. We all have our shit to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hard look in Sasuke’s eyes made it very clear he wasn’t going to. But he let Suigetsu off the hook this time. Maybe he was tired, but Suigetsu didn’t get much sleep after that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both silently agreed not to bring up what happened the next day. Well, Suigetsu gave Sasuke a warning look, which was hilarious in itself, and Sasuke scowled in return. That look, however menacing, didn’t scare Sasuke enough to stop giving him these lingering, worried looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was starting to seriously bother him. His problems weren’t Sasuke’s, nor were they up for discussion. He was fine with Sasuke lording his family drama over them, whatever, he fucking signed up for that. He did not sign up for a deep dive into his psyche, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankyouverymuch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s had enough people probing him for one lifetime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t lucky enough to get his wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, it only got worse. And Suigetsu was fucking impressed that there could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his night terrors. Usually his terrors woke him up after a certain point, but his body had been running on nothing and he was in a deep sleep. He became too self aware in his dream, too conscious that he couldn’t wake up. That’s when the panic hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His terror shifted to the worst fear, the worst pain, and it was back to the electrical currents and heat exposure. God, he fucking hated electricity. It was useful, sure, better than living in the dark ages, but it was his natural enemy, along with fire. Kabuto liked to slowly warm the lab table, heating it gradually until it was burning to the touch, burning Suigetsu’s flesh while pumping electrical currents into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t an experiment. It was purposeful torture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to kill Kabuto, rip him limb from limb and put him back together and do it all over again. Until he was satisfied. Until it quieted the terror in him and soothed over the years of pain. He wanted to skin Kabuto alive, wanted to feed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>scientist</span>
  </em>
  <span> his own flesh and find his relatives and do the same. An intergenerational massacre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those thoughts kept him going through the pain. Hate kept him going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suigetsu. Suigetsu!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaken awake, drawn out of his sleeping hell with the force to rock mountains and he tried to jerk away but sunk into himself. He knew what happened in a disoriented way, like part of him was present while the other was far, far away, drifting elsewhere. He had liquified in his terror, his body more liquid than solid and Sasuke’s hands were wet and present on his half formed shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Sasuke looked at him freaked him out, at first he thought there was a threat somewhere. The teen was kneeling over him, his dark eyes wide and uncertain, and if Suigetsu didn’t know him better, he looked panicked. His hands were warm, feeling like fire, or a brand into his half formed skin and it nearly sent him back into panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much after all that, the contact was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he pushed Sasuke back with his freshly solidified arms. Sasuke took it in stride, knowing it wasn’t personal, and sat back on his hunches a few feet away. His fearless leader was staring him down, ready to either retreat or force Suigetsu back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the team was sitting up, staring at him from across a dying fire. He had woken them up. Fuck. He never wanted to see that look on their faces, like they felt sorry for him. There was nothing to feel sorry for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up, not bothering to put his stuff together and walked off into the forest. He would be back, but he needed some space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water was near, he could smell it. He followed his senses until he came across a darkened lake. This would have made a better camp spot, in his opinion, but the others must not know about it. It’s not like they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>maps</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He striped without hesitation, doubting there was a single soul around and not giving a single fuck if there was. He got naked any chance he got, with or without a pool of water around. He tossed his clothes aside before making his way into the still water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was ice cold, but it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he groaned at the fresh contact, nearly liquifying. He sank into the water until he was slipping under the current and that was when he let go, turning into water and floating about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the calm he needed. The night terrors were kept at bay when he was relaxed like this. More water than human. Water didn’t have fears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he was in there before he sensed a disturbance in the water. Too big to be a fish. He grumbled to himself, partially reforming and sticking his head out of the water to grumble at whoever was interrupting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was halfway into the water, his bare chest the only thing Suigetsu saw at first. He thought it was wise to remain half formed. It had been awhile since he’d been with anyone and, well, it wasn’t like Sasuke wasn’t fucking gorgeous. He was mostly submerged, just his eyes and the top of his head visible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke... what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke swam closer to him and the water-nin became very aware that the other teen was naked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear god he needed to get laid before he jumped Sasuke.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The other teen was practically glowing in the moonlight, his eyes impossibly dark in contrast to his smooth, pale skin. Suigetsu was really good with not looking too hard or long at Sasuke any other time, but the teen wasn’t making it easy for him at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu sighed and sank into the water again, his voice coming out garbled. “No, we don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke wasn’t deterred in the slightest. “Suigetsu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water-nin ignored him, swirling around until a vortex happened. It was a fun distraction. Sasuke floated in his orbit and he was unable to get away. He could literally feel Sasuke since the ninja was swimming in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suigetsu.” There was much more force in his voice and Suigetsu smirked. He was trying to order Suigetsu around again. He knew it was inappropriate, but he found it kind of hot, if not annoying with the context. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the fearless leader I know and love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were screaming this time,” Sasuke informed him with a hollow voice. “You liquified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to wake you, Sasuke-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not the issue here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn Sasuke. Once he had something set in his mind he fucking went after it. Suigetsu knew he wasn’t going to be able to shake the younger teen so easily. “And what exactly is that, Sasuke? You know what it’s like to have demons. They don’t go away. They won’t go away, even after you kill them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to make this about me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu would shrug if he had a body. “Isn’t that why you’re here? Because you feel it’s your duty for whatever reason. I can still fight, you don’t need to worry.” He wasn’t sure if it was worry that drove Sasuke to him, but it was something he hadn’t experienced in years and it made him uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke might have known Suigetsu better than the rest, and vice versa, but that didn’t mean they had some kind of connection. They were in the same compound, Sasuke visited him while he was in his water tank, but it didn’t mean anything more than Sasuke recruiting. He didn’t understand any of this. They all had nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karin would wake up stock still, a silent scream on her lips and her eyes wide. No one knew what she went through, but they assumed it was hell. Jūgo woke up in a violent rage, crying and screaming for Kimimaro. As far as Suigetsu knew, they didn’t get any special treatment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he talked in his sleep and wanted to die sometimes. Who didn’t?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that you can fight. I…” Sasuke trailed off and that caught Suigetsu's attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was a man of very few words. Day to day he grunted more than spoke and Suigetsu had gotten really good at deciphering his facial expressions. So when he started something he couldn’t finish, that made Suigetsu pause in his vortex creation and slowed to an easy swirl. He half formed, just the waist up, and stared at Sasuke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re teammates, you don’t have to do this alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep, he was not expecting that. Maybe something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>figure your shit out</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>man the fuck up and stop waking everyone up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would have bet his sword on it. He would not have bet on something that bordered along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the other teen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been alone for a long time, Sasuke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha clenched his jaw, frowning briefly as he stared deeply into the water. After a moment of silence he met Suigetsu’s gaze, the fire in his eyes was almost tangible. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell asleep a foot away from Sasuke, and for some reason that was comforting now. Sasuke was always there when he woke up, whether naturally or from a nightmare, and his presence was starting to feel like a constant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was bad, he knew it was so fucking bad. Sasuke Uchiha wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long-term </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of person. He knew without a doubt Sasuke had no clue what he would do after he killed Itachi, had no idea if there would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> an after. He supposed that was why it didn’t matter if Sasuke got a little close. They might not even make it after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up warm. Not overbearingly so, it was still early out, but warm enough to know it wasn’t coming from him. He didn't run warm, he was cold blooded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black hair. He blinked a few times, but that was all he could see at first. He smelled Sasuke instantly, a strangely familiar scent, dirty like the rest of them but not unpleasant. He smelled the lake on him. It was nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha was resting against him, his face tucked in between Suigetsu's tricep and the ground, his warm breath ghosting his skin, giving him goosebumps. Somehow they ended up like this in their sleep, Suigetsu told himself it was due to seeking warmth, but the warm tingles that flooded his stomach informed him otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha had an arm over his waist, fingers slightly tucked in his purple tank. He could feel the teens warm fingertips pressing into his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu groaned softly, his back aching from the uncomfortable ground but he didn't dare move. Sasuke shifted, his thin eyebrows furrowing before his eyes opened, blinking slowly as he woke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes locked, now both painfully aware of the position they were in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd never woken up next to a guy before. Not that he was opposed to it, Suigetsu wasn't picky, but it was still a first. Still a first for Sasuke, he could only imagine what was going on in that vengeful mind of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of jerking away like Suigetsu expected his fearless leader to do, Sasuke simply grunted softly and closed his eyes, burrowing his head in the crook of his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his arm around Suigetsu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karin wasn’t too fond of waking up and seeing them sleeping next to each other, or going to sleep knowing they would end up together somehow. She made it known whenever she woke Suigetsu up for his watch with a sharp kick to the ribs, lying through her teeth when she said he wouldn’t wake up when she shook him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she wondered why no one liked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu couldn’t help the sick joy he got out of it. Unlike her, he had done absolutely nothing and received more attention from Sasuke than her little brain could fathom. There had always been that need to keep them apart, ever since the two of them picked her up at the prison. He didn’t like the two of them together and the feeling was mutual. He couldn’t say it just jealousy, but he would be lying if it wasn’t just a little. It made it so much sweeter that Sasuke obviously chose him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ūgo didn’t comment or pay too much attention to it. He was cool like that. Judging from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship with the bone guy, the fact that they were both males didn’t phase him. He sometimes watched them when they walked together, and it was kind of creepy, but it was far better than Karin’s bitching, that was for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was rare for Sasuke to have nightmares. Sasuke told him once that he usually never even drempt. When he slept, there was nothing but a peaceful blackness until he woke up. He said it was what he hoped death would be like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu was on watch when he heard the whimpers. It was quiet enough that he could have missed it, especially with the fire crackling and crickets chirping obnoxiously, but Suigetsu was alert, trained to pick up the slightest disturbance. Instantly, his head shot to his right where Sasuke lay curled up under his poor excuse for a blanket. His back was to Suigetsu but he could see his shoulders shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please…" Sasuke's voice was so small, so childlike. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a child, one that was forced to grow up far too fast. They were all children, their innocents snatched from them before they even knew what they had lost. His voice was so heartbreaking. "Please… don't… Itachi…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu knew exactly what was happening in Sasuke's head. Not the bloody details, but enough to know that it wasn't a memory Sasuke wanted to relive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't think twice about it. Suigetsu reached out and rubbed Sasuke's back in slow, easy circles. He was gentle, which was fucking laughable. Suigetsu wasn't a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> creature, he’d killed more people than he could care to remember and his teeth alone could shred someone's throat. But his hand was moving without his mind attached, giving the Uchiha calming strokes along his back and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Sasuke woke when he heard a small gasp and Sasuke stiffened, no doubt confused as to why he was being touched without his consent. He looked over his shoulder and met Suigetsu's eyes, some of the tension leaving him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu continued to rub circles in his back. He was going to until the Uchiha told him to stop or chopped his hand off. "You okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitated, leaning up on his elbow. After a while of staring off into space, the Uchiha shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" It felt odd to be the one asking that question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sat up completely and Suigetsu withdrew his hand. Sasuke sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "How it always is. Reliving that night all over again. Being so fucking powerless. Seeing everyone murdered… kids, our family… my parents." Sasuke had to stop, his voice wavering, his entire body tensed with unsated rage. And so much grief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu knew Sasuke never properly dealt with that. Not that he blamed him. From what he knew, Sasuke didn't get the help he needed after that. Just like him, he was left alone to fend for himself in a world that just took whatever it wanted, and then some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu saw that Sasuke was stuck in that memory from the way his eyebrows were furrowed together and his jaw was clenched so tightly he could hear his teeth grinding. He hated that expression, defeat didn't suit his fearless leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself rubbing the tension out of Sasuke's shoulders again, damn near massaging the strong muscles in his back. It must have felt good because Sasuke was pressing into his hands, exhaling through his nose, his eyes closed and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll get that bastard, Sasuke. He doesn't deserve to live any longer than he has. I'll fucking chop his body to pieces if I have to." Itachi was without a doubt a stronger ninja than him, but it made the corner of Sasuke's mouth quirk up a bit. Totally worth it. "Like you said, you don't have to do this alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu might have joined this team for his own selfish gain, but he meant that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made the dark haired teen turn to him, his hand reaching behind him to grasp Suigetsu's wrist. He'd never seen that look in Sasuke's eyes before. Like he was grateful for something. Like after all this time, he found someone who understood the soul crushing pain he had inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water-nin thought he was being pushed away but Sasuke held his wrist in his surprisingly delicate fingers, resting it against his knee. Suigetsu's fingers curled around Sasuke's on their own accord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleeping next to each other was one thing, holding hands after a bonding moment was quite a different thing entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent between them until Suigetsu had to wake Karin for her turn to keep watch. They just sat there, minds elsewhere, connected by their hands. Suigetsu was reluctant to even move away, seriously considering tossing a few pebbles at Karin's stupid, useless head. But he got up anyway and chose not to be a dick for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karin was confused and wary to see Sasuke awake as well. She kept looking between the two males. "Why are you still up, Sasuke-kun? Did something happen?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was thirsty." Sasuke deadpanned and Suigetsu smirked a little, settling back down next to the ninja. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karin opened her mouth to say something but Suigetsu beat her to it. "Shut it, Karin, we're trying to sleep here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it weren't for the fact that Jūgo was pleasantly asleep and Sasuke gave them both a warning look, Karin would have gone off the rails. Instead she could only grumble and talk shit from afar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu was still smirking as he laid with his arms behind his head, staring up at the stars, recognizing a few constellations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the--" he stopped, feeling Sasuke's spiky hair brush the sensitive underside of his arm before the weight of his head came next. His eyes were wide, unable to look at anything but the stars as his whole body slowly processed what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke fucking Uchiha was laying on him, his lithe body pressed right against his like it was absolutely normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, it probably was. They'd been teammates for a while now and almost every night they slept within arms reach of each other. And if Suigetsu was being honest to himself, which he generally was, their closeness comforted each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a far cry from how Suigetsu pictured this grand adventure going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one thing to do and that was just to relax. Just accept it. He didn't mind, afterall, especially seeing as Sasuke was a fine catch </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> it pissed Karin off the closer they got. So he readjusted his arm, letting it rest outward and around Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha was pulled in closer, his only option to use Suigetsu's chest as his new pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth spread throughout Suigetsu's stomach and up to his chest, his heart beating so hard he knew Sasuke could feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck is going on?" Karin whispered to herself from across the fire, glaring at the water-nin and staring in shock at the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went ignored, Sasuke softly grunting as he got comfortable, his arm coming around to rest on Suigetsu's waist, fingertips pressed into his hip. Suigetsu tightened his arm, keeping the Uchiha close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't have any nightmares that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good fortune came their way when they came across a town on the outskirts of Suna. The Village of Sun the post at the edge of town read. Suigetsu wasn't a fan of Suna and its unfathomable heat and Sasuke worried that it was too close to Konoha, but his info led him south and south they went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stumbled around until they found an inn, probably drawing too much attention to themselves. They were four dirty ninjas, all of whom had no affiliation to any nation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Suigetsu was proud to represent Kiri, but that hadn't been home to him in years. And neither of them were too fond of Oto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in a small village like this, there were only two vacant rooms. Apparently, an annual festival was around the corner and people from the nearest towns were flocking in. Sasuke didn't seem to mind that information, knowing him he would want to dig around in case any Akatsuki had been passing through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" the young innkeeper started nervously, glancing between the four of them. She was cute, Suigetsu couldn't deny that, especially with her dark eyes and straight black hair that touched her waist. It had been a long journey, a long time since Suigetsu had been around pretty girls. He knew he was staring. "One of the rooms available only has one bed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu felt the small hairs on his nape stand up and he glanced to his left to witness a small death glare directed his way before Sasuke smoothly responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's fine. We'll stay for three days."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu's eyebrows rose at that. Wow, they were going to have a mini vacation on Sasuke’s wallet. He could get excited about that. Especially now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>beds</span>
  </em>
  <span> were involved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll be in town for the sun festival," she smiled sweetly, pushing her hair behind her ear. When Sasuke only slid her money with a dead eyed look, her smile wavered. She glanced at Suigetsu instead, admiring the large sword strapped to his back. He admired her back, earning an irritated eye roll from Karin and another death glare from Sasuke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If he's going to be like this, I better not have to room with him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's rooming with me, Karin." Which should have been obvious, even Suigetsu knew that. Even if there had been separate beds for them they would have roomed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why can't he room with Jūgo?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu groaned at her annoying, pathetic whine, telling her to shut up, and the sweet innkeeper decided then it was a good time to show them to their rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karin and Jūgo's room was down the hall on the first floor while Sasuke and Suigetsu were down the opposite hall and on the second floor. Suigetsu sighed in relief that they could have some space from that banshee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The innkeeper showed them their room, glancing between the two males and the large single bed nervously. She had not expected for them to be taking the single. She let them know if they needed anything she was just down in the lobby. Sasuke said nothing and nearly closed the door in her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu smirked, eyeing his tense leader. "Come on, Sasuke, lighten up. At least she isn't like half the girls who see you. Yanno, crazy and prone to stalking you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke still had his back to him, whipping his ridiculous purple belt off. "She was just looking at you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke's flat tone gave away much more than his unreadable face did and the water-nin snickered, setting his blade against the wall and flopping onto the mattress, bouncing a little. God… he missed beds. "Jealous, Sasuke-kun?" he teased flirtatiously, his sharp tooth poking out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha's jaw was clenched as he tossed his sword on the dresser with more force than necessary. "No," he responded through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu watched him from upside down, unable to hide his giant shit-eating grin. Sasuke was lying, doing a bad job at it, too. It was honestly cute, and that wasn't a word he ever imagined applying to the other teen. Powerful, self-absorbed, unfairly attractive, sure, but not cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cute typically was reserved for young innkeepers, not dangerous rogue ninjas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just shook his head, still chuckling. "Whatever you say, Sasuke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke glared at him before announcing he was going to shower. Suigetsu was still laughing even as he heard the water come on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Sasuke showered, he just laid in bed, dozing off. He came to when he heard the sliding door open and turned his head. His jaw dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was only in a white robe, tied snug enough to keep it closed at his hip but his chest was very much visible. It cut off mid-thigh and Suigetsu was well aware he was staring at the toned muscles. He'd never seen that much of Sasuke before, only his chest really. It was… kind of a sensory overload. His raven hair was wet, sticking to his forehead and nape and Suigetsu wanted to run his fingers through it, grip it in his fist and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to lick the drops of water off Sasuke, from his neck all the way down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke met his wandering gaze, a slight smirk tilting his lips up. It was too fucking hot, Sasuke should not be allowed to look that good. Suigetsu had to think about Karin in order to stop his dick from getting involved. And, oh boy, did it want to get involved. Desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should shower while there's still hot water."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu was thinking maybe a cold shower was a better idea. He quickly got up, stumbling somewhat. He edged around Sasuke, unable to keep his eyes off the pale skin before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He closed the sliding door rougher than he intended, his breathing hard and his pants tight. He quickly stripped and nearly moaned when he saw the bathtub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon he was floating in the warm bath water, in his liquid form. It felt so good, so relaxing. He felt like a warm puddle, untouched from the world. It was amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't jerk off. He wanted to, felt his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he remained liquid for a good reason. Sasuke would hear him and that was… awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in that tub for over an hour. He would have been longer if Sasuke hadn't knocked on the door. It was late already, the sun had gone down just as they had reached the village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Suigetsu's head reformed from the water as Sasuke slid the door open, peeking inside. He was still wearing the robe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you coming to bed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That question and the connotations attached made his body pulse. It was such an intimate proposal. But it made sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu gulped, nodding. He couldn't trust his voice to not say something just fucking perverted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep sigh escaped him and he slowly got it together enough to get out of the tub. His clothes were filthy so he donned a white robe and stepped back into the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to him. His hair was dry, but it was soft, the spiky ends not as dramatic. He turned just enough to watch Suigetsu get into bed with him, his expression unreadable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke turned the lights off and the room was only illuminated by the orange street lights outside. Suigetsu pushed the comforter off to the side and slipped in, glancing at Sasuke once he was comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the robe slid off Sasuke's shoulders, the sound a soft caress in the otherwise silent room, he openly stared at Sasuke's long fingers as he untied the rope and let it fall to the floor. He almost didn't believe his own eyes. Sasuke was completely naked, not being shy about it either. He knew Suigetsu was watching. He knew and he didn't care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was different than being naked in the lake together. Suigetsu didn’t see much of Sasuke then. But now he was completely bare and not hiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu's violet eyes raked over the younger teen, mouth dry and dick pulsing under the covers. Sasuke was unblemished, surprising for a ninja, but his skin was smooth and pale and so soft looking. Suigetsu was using every ounce of self control not to drag the Uchiha onto the bed and taste every inch of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was noticeably breathing heavily, his eyes darkened with lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke slid under the covers, his body so close Suigetsu could feel the warmth radiating off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you wearing that to bed?" Sasuke didn't have to whisper, his voice was naturally low and it was the sexiest voice Suigetsu had ever had the privilege of hearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That question, along with his earlier one, was far too intimate than he knew what to do with. His fingers were shaking as he pulled the damn thing off, tossing it onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing else to do but get further into the bed, and he gasped when his legs brushed against Sasuke's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked in bed together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sasuke's body turned to its side, facing him, and his smooth leg was sliding over his hips. He knew Sasuke felt his erection because the teen inhaled the same time Suigetsu grunted, a sharp spike of pleasure hitting him at that light touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no other explanation as to what Sasuke was initiating. There was no way to confuse this for something else. So with that in mind, Suigetsu practically jumped Sasuke, flipping the teen onto his back while pressing his body down into his. They both let out sounds of shocked pleasure when they rubbed against each other, Suigetsu not hesitating to roll his hips against the younger teen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was absolutely breathtaking. Suigetsu didn't know where to start. His hands touched Sasuke everywhere he could, feeling the Uchiha relax under his touch, nearly purring as he massaged his thighs, or stroked his side, his long fingers picking out the spots that made Sasuke roll his hips up into his or sigh in pleasure. His fingers spent time rolling Sasuke’s pink little nipples, and when he gently scraped his nails against the sensitive nubs, Sasuke was arching into it, the sound he made going straight to Suigetsu’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suigetsu," Sasuke whispered his name and the water-nin was high off of the breathless sound. He wanted to hear Sasuke say his name like that every fucking day until he died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired teen was now holding his face, guiding it down to his, and they were kissing for the first time. They both moaned into it. Suigetsu pressed into him, kissing the teens soft but slightly chapped lips like they were made of the sweetest water, drinking in all the sounds that came from Sasuke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious Sasuke didn’t kiss often or this was his first real kiss, but he was a quick study and was eagerly attacking Suigetsu’s mouth with his, not afraid to bite down on Suigetsu’s lip. He sucked Suigetsu’s bottom lip in his mouth, nibbling softly before licking his way into Suigetsu’s mouth, breathing heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was so fucking mindblowing, Suigetsu almost didn’t believe it. He was on cloud nine. His whole body was singing from the contact. Every inch of skin touching Sasuke’s felt like it was on fire. He felt like he could cum any second but he wanted to feel more of Sasuke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke wanted to explore his body just as much as he did, evident when the teen brushed against his erection, his warm hand gripping him tight and stroking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Sasuke," Suigetsu groaned into Sasuke's mouth, his breath catching when the teen licked his lips, asking for more. His own tongue joined Sasuke's as the teen stroked him in fast strokes, his hips pumping into the Uchiha's firm grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took Sasuke in his hand and jerked him off as well, unable to do more because it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking good</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they had three days to take advantage of this bed and the privacy included. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke's other hand was on Suigetsu's neck, caressing the water-nins skin from his collarbone to his waist, sometimes his nails would get involved and Suigetsu would hiss in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if this was Sasuke’s first sexual experience, didn’t even care, all he knew was that he planned to make it fucking incredible for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're amazing," Suigetsu praised in Sasuke's ear, his voice and lips making the teen shiver. "I want to eat you alive, Sasuke." He licked Sasuke’s neck before lightly biting him, unable to help the cuts he made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Sasuke tense up, his nails digging into his hip and a loud, broken moan ripped through him. He felt warm liquid cover the hand that was stroking Sasuke and he grinned, nipping Sasuke's neck and shoulder. "Good boy." Sasuke continued to stroke him until he was cumming too, making a mess all over Sasuke's toned abs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught his breath against Sasuke's neck, sometimes kissing or nipping the skin there. He wanted to feel bad about the thin cuts his teeth made but he couldn't find it in him. It was hot seeing his marks on Sasuke. Plus, the dark haired ninja didn’t seem to mind, even going as far as to expose his neck to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to push possessive thoughts out of his mind at that, but all he could think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, mine, mine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't done with the Uchiha. He kissed the teens neck, moving up to his jaw and ear, nibbling him there. Sasuke was breathing heavy still, but now he was gasping softly, his warm body squirming under Suigetsu while his hands trailed up and down Suigetsu’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suigetsu," Sasuke whispered, one hand moving to stroke Suigetsu's hair, his fingers playing with the soft strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" Suigetsu kissed up to Sasuke's mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke didn't say anything else, just took Suigetsu and kissed him hard. Suigetsu groaned, holding Sasuke by the back of his head, fingers tangling in his black hair. They kissed like that for a long time, their tongues battling for dominance until Suigetsu lightly bit Sasuke, smirking when Sasuke moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And here I thought you were so sadistic," he teased, bringing his lips back to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was so sensitive there, always pawing at him and pressing his body into him whenever he gave that area attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot you don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, some sassy response. Suigetsu grinned and kissed the Uchiha before making his way downwards. “Don’t worry, when I’m done with you, I’ll know you better than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke’s hips jerked at that, his breath stuttering. Suigetsu hummed lightly, kissing his pink nipples before taking one in his mouth, sucking lightly and rolling it with his tongue. He felt Sasuke’s erection digging into him, leaving a trail of wetness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who would have thought that he would be taking one of the last Uchiha’s apart in some hotel room? Not him. Only in his dreams. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was a line for the Uchiha’s dick, knew he could have anyone in the world and he was doing this with Suigetsu. Fuck, if it wasn’t fueling his ego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way down to Sasuke’s hips, taking his time brushing his lips against the sensitive skin above his cock, making Sasuke tremble. He licked the warm skin, absolutely loving how Sasuke tasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha’s hands were in his hair, brushing through it or tugging when something felt particularly good. He was shifting around, cock leaking like a faucet, legs spread like a whore, begging to be touched. Suigetsu made sure to keep this image in his head for later use. Sasuke’s cheeks were an adorable shade of pink and his lips were swollen and stuck between his teeth. He was watching Suigetsu with half-lidden eyes, taking his lead. He was absolutely fuckable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu stroked Sasuke’s cock, lowering himself to lap at the wet tip. The sounds Sasuke made were heaven sent, beautiful choked moans and broken sobs. He cried out Suigetsu’s name while his nails were digging into the water-nins scalp. Suigetsu ground his hips into the bed, unable to stop himself from seeking friction. The way Sasuke made him feel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>unreal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to give Sasuke a proper blowjob, but he was feeling too impatient. He wanted to be inside Sasuke, needed to feel the deepest part of him. He licked his way down to Sasuke’s hole, lapping at the muscle until Sasuke relaxed enough to let him in. He wasted no time, tongue fucking Sasuke’s hole until he was nice and wet. It didn’t hurt that he was water based. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suigetsu… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sasuke pushed his hips into Suigetsu’s face, body trembling as pleasure shot through him like a bolt of lightening, cumming all over his stomach, dick untouched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu was breathless, both from eating Sasuke out and hearing his voice when he came. He slipped a finger inside Sasuke, then another, utilizing his jutsu to slowly stretch Sasuke out, sinking his fingers impossibly deep and expanding. He didn’t let Sasuke recover from his orgasm, working Sasuke open until the teen was nearly sobbing under him, tears literally building in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a dream come true, Sasuke,” Suigetsu slid his fingers out and moved up Sasuke’s body, pressing his hips against the teens as he kissed Sasuke’s neck. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was too gone to do more than nod, wrapping his arms around Suigetsu’s neck as the water-nin lined himself up. He massaged Sasuke’s hole with the head of his cock, slicking it with his and Sasuke’s cum that had dripped down his body. He pressed in, moaning into Sasuke’s neck as he pushed into the tightest heat he’d ever felt. He went slow, pausing to let Sasuke get used to it, and to stop himself from slamming into the Uchiha until he filled his tight ass with cum. God, it was so hard not to just tear into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was tensed up, so he kissed all over his neck, nipping and sucking wherever he please, content with the fact that he’d be all marked up with his claim. He found a good spot behind Sasuke’s ear, feeling Sasuke’s ass clench and relax somehow at the same time, and started slowly rolling his hips, grunting softly at the pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensitive head of Suigetsu’s cock was being strangled by Sasuke’s tight ring of muscle. It was fucking glorious, he’d never felt anything like it. He started thrusting harder, growling now, aware and uncaring that the headboard was repeatedly banging into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was panting in his ear, swearing or moaning his name, telling him how good it felt, begging for it harder. His toes were all curled up with his legs wrapped around Suigetsu’s waist. Suigetsu was hitting his spot dead on, the fat head of his cock slamming into his prostate as he plunged deep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu knew when he felt Sasuke dragging his nails down his back and thrusting his hips into his that the younger male was close. He was right there with him. He pressed in close, nearly folding Sasuke in half while pounding into him hard and fast. Sasuke arched his back, mouth wide open as he damn near screamed, breaking off into soft moans and whimpers as his body convulsed and cum shot out of the tip of his dick and all over his stomach and chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu’s orgasm shortly followed, growling animalistically as he fucked his mark deep into Sasuke, claiming him from the inside. The pleasure was so sharp and potent that his vision went white. After a few moments he recovered, cock still shoved in Sasuke’s ass but softening. He was panting heavily, so far gone he was even whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he had to move, wincing when he pulled out. He tried to be gentle but even Sasuke groaned at the feeling. He didn’t move away completely, simply maneuvering around Sasuke’s leg and laying next to him, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha and burying his face between his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell yeah, he wanted to cuddle They practically did every night without sex. And after an orgasm like that, he needed it. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he’d been until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t mind, tangling his legs with Suigetsu’s and curling his body into the older male. He stroked Suigetsu’s pale hair, taking his time to catch his breath. His lips brushed against Suigetsu’s forehead, getting tickled by his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do this again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu smiled into Sasuke’s neck. “You’ll get no complaints from me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got comfortable in that position, warm and sated, for once in a long time content. They fell asleep easily and didn’t experience any bad dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu didn’t concern himself with what last night made of their relationship. While it was fucking incredible to be with Sasuke like that, he knew it wasn’t something that would last. Sasuke wasn’t long-term, at least not for him. He kept that thought in mind whenever he caught himself admiring the other teen, stupid enough to consider the ‘what ifs’ of the future. One day Sasuke would have to start a family and rebuild the Uchiha line. There wouldn’t be any space for whatever was happening in this hotel room then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he didn’t waste time fantasizing about the future, that didn’t stop him from taking advantage of what he had now. He was a very ‘take what I can get while I get it’ kind of guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when they woke up the next morning and cleaned their disgusting clothes, he didn’t hesitate on dragging Sasuke back to bed while their clothes dried, kissing along the healed cuts he left the night before. Part of him still expected Sasuke to pull away, to pretend last night didn’t happen, or that it was something that could only happen at night. Some weird shit like that. But Sasuke smirked slightly, falling into the soft mattress and moving around until he could kiss Suigetsu on the mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pleasure spiked and burned in his groin at the easy way Sasuke seemed to submit, letting go of his need to control everything and let someone else take the reins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed on the bed, rolling around on the large mattress until Sasuke was on top, naked body pressed right on Suigetsu’s. The skin on skin contact felt incredible. Sasuke tried to control the kiss but Suigetsu wouldn’t let him, nipping his lips or shoving his tongue in the younger males mouth to disarm him. When that didn’t work Suigetsu would tug on Sasuke’s hair and attack his neck, earning all kinds of needy moans and gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made Suigetsu laugh into Sasuke’s mouth whenever the teen would try to take control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not going to happen, Sasuke-kun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He might have been their team leader, but in this room Suigetsu was in charge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu took advantage of the position they were in to stroke and feel up Sasuke’s thighs and hips, dragging his nails along Sasuke’s back and firm ass, loving the way Sasuke’s breathing got heavy just from his touch. He understood, touching Sasuke was easily becoming one of his favorite things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to caress Sasuke lightly, feather light touches along all of his sensitive spots. He was rewarded with Sasuke’s breathy moans, the sounds making his body ache. He moaned softly when Sasuke touched him back, still unsure of what he was doing but throwing himself into it regardless. His long fingers played with Suigetsu’s nipples, lightly scraping his nails on his sensitive flesh. Suigetsu groaned, grabbing Sasuke’s ass and grinding up into him. His cock slid between Sasuke’s cheeks and he began sweating at the delicious friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached between them to rub his fingers against Sasuke’s hole, making his fingers wet to slip in easier. It wasn’t the best form of lube, but it worked last night and it would do just fine. He worked his fingers into Sasuke, kissing along Sasuke’s jaw as Sasuke gradually relaxed. The Uchiha was gripping his shoulders for leverage and pushing his hips back into Suigetsu’s fingers, panting softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suigetsu,” Sasuke nipped at his jaw, nosing along his ear and pressing his warm lips to the soft skin there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need, Sasuke? I want you to tell me.” One hand stroked the Uchiha’s back while the other was still working Sasuke open, using his jutsu to lengthen and expand his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke made a disgruntled sound and Suigetsu smirked, angling his fingers just right. Sasuke moaned wantonly at the sharp twists of pleasure, grinding his hips down and clenching around his fingers to chase that feeling. He wanted to hear Sasuke say it, he wasn’t going to go any further until he did.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Sasuke,” Suigetsu kissed his neck, his violet eyes closed in a teasing smile. “Unless you want me to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by his face and kissed him hard, shoving him down on the bed afterwards. “Don’t you fucking dare or I’ll chidori you out of this room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu laughed at that, almost taking his fingers out from laughing so hard. He pulled Sasuke down and kissed him, still chuckling against the Uchiha’s lips while his fingers stroked his soft insides. “You’re a fiend, Sasuke, but I’m not letting you off the hook that easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was kissing him deeply, his tongue eagerly exploring Suigetsu’s mouth while he purposefully rolled his hips against Suigetsu's erection. He was trying to distract him. It would have worked if Suigetsu didn’t have a hard on for making Sasuke admit that he wanted this, that he was a human being with actual feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke…” Suigetsu warned, fingers stilling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned, burying his face in Suigetsu’s neck. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want to hear it, because it’s hot, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot. The list goes on and on, Sasuke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sat up, eyelids briefly fluttering when he sank down on Suigetsu’s fingers, and he stared down the other male. Suigetsu met his gaze, unflinching. This look was definitely supposed to be a power trip, but Suigetsu thought Sasuke looked far too hot sitting naked in his lap to be intimidated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke’s hands caressed the water-nins chest and made their way to his waist, delicate fingers teasing their way to his cock. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll go downstairs and swap rooms with J</span>
  <span>ū</span>
  <span>go. You can share a bed with Karin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu growled, now aggressively fucking Sasuke with his fingers and snapping, "don't you ever mention that bitch when I'm trying to fuck you, asshole." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That annoying but also super fucking hot I'm-better-than-you smirk was back even as he was being impaled, barely able to contain his moaning. "Then shut up and fuck me already." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk a big game, Sasuke, but do you think you can handle it?” Suigetsu removed his fingers, replacing them with his leaking cock. He pressed inside while his other hand gripped Sasuke’s hip and roughly pulled him down on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud moan ripped out of Sasuke’s throat as Suigetsu’s thick cock impaled him. He got all of it in this position and Suigetsu’s firm grip on him made sure that he couldn’t move away. The water-nin began thrusting upwards, pounding into him from below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was biting his lip to keep his voice down but Suigetsu purposely angled his hips just right and it wasn’t long before Sasuke was crying out in pleasure, his cheeks flushing adorably. The water-nin watched all of this intently, needing to memorize the sight of Sasuke Uchiha riding his dick. He was beautiful, literally mesmerizing. Suigetsu knew without a doubt he’d follow Sasuke to the ends of the Earth after this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started rolling his hips with Suigetsu’s, meeting each thrust halfway. It took a few tries to get it right, but soon enough Sasuke was bouncing on Suigetsu’s dick, his palms flat on Suigetsu’s chest while the other male was holding his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, Sasuke,” Suigetsu moaned, delivering a hard thrust into Sasuke’s prostate, and they both shuddered in pleasure. He could feel Sasuke clenching around him, his silky smooth walls milking him. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too fucking good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt his abs clenching from his impending orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha started stroking himself while still impaling himself. His hand worked hard and fast, apparently how he liked it, and without saying anything Suigetsu lifted Sasuke off of him and flipped him on his back in one move, looming over the younger male. Sasuke looked confused and a little annoyed that Suigetsu stopped, until Suigetsu reached down between them and pressed his cock against Sasuke’s hole, rubbing the fat head against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t a battle, Sasuke-kun, we can make it last.” He leaned down to kiss Sasuke’s neck as he pushed back into him. He softly ran his thumb along Sasuke’s throat, feeling his pulse beating erratically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It felt good,” came Sasuke’s quiet response, his face warm against Suigetsu’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water-nin smirked in the crook of Sasuke’s neck. “I know, you feel amazing,” Suigetsu groaned, thrusting deep and pulling out, giving Sasuke long and deep strokes. He felt Sasuke wrap around him with his arms and legs, moaning and panting into his ear, his body so tight and warm Suigetsu could melt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, Suigetsu,” Sasuke’s voice was barely a whisper but it was so full of pleasure. He tugged on Suigetsu’s hair until the other teen lifted his head. He started kissing him, tangling his fingers in the silky locks and moaning into his kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu lost track of time, the only thing he could focus on was the blinding pleasure building up. They were both drenched in sweat by the time it reached its climax, Sasuke digging his nails into Suigetsu’s shoulders and nearly screaming Suigetsu’s name, cumming over his clenched abs, his body trembling as Suigetsu continued thrusting until he was cumming deep in the other male, the grip he had on Sasuke’s hips bruising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both breathing heavily, dripping in sweat and covered in cum. Suigetsu slipped out of Sasuke and laid on his side, panting softly while pushing Sasuke’s wild hair out of his mouth. He chuckled softly, pressing his face into Sasuke’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they recuperated with a little nap, they showered off the new and old cum and sweat. Suigetsu felt fucking fantastic. He was grinning the whole time, to the point Sasuke smacked him upside the head and called him an idiot. Suigetsu didn’t mind, definitely not when he saw Sasuke’s little smile as his delicate fingers probed along his sore neck. They got dressed in their somewhat-but-better-than-nothing clean clothes and decided food was a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped out of the hotel room the same time their neighbors we’re coming back in, a couple in their late thirties probably. They were both wearing spa robes, holding towels. Suigetsu looked down at Sasuke, unable to stop his breathless laugh at the mortified look Sasuke was trying to bury, and then shared an awkward look with the couple before walking on passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still laughing while Sasuke went to get Karin and J</span>
  <span>ū</span>
  <span>go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they regrouped with the rest of Hebi, Karin made it very obvious she was staring at Sasuke’s neck, at the love bites Suigetsu graciously bestowed upon him. Her only last shred of hope of winning over Sasuke died and curdled like spoiled milk in her gut. And Suigetsu loved every second of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ū</span>
  <span>go didn’t seem surprised or seemed to give a shit, simply suggesting a restaurant he saw when they stumbled into town last night. They ate and it was uneventful, Suigetsu and Karin going back and forth while Sasuke and J</span>
  <span>ū</span>
  <span>go were silently watching. It was very half-assed on Suigetsu’s part, he was in too much of a good mood to let Karin disturb him, and honestly, Sasuke’s chest was rather distracting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that they went their separate ways to search for information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that time, Suigetsu found a little hole in the wall shop. He blinked slowly. It was a sex shop. He smirked, looking around. He didn’t think a town this small would have something sweet like this. He entered, looking through the small shop for something specific. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found a lot of weird shit, things he’d like to try on a certain Uchiha, but he knew they didn’t have time for all that. Unfortunate, really, he could blow Sasuke’s mind with a pair of cuffs and a bottle of sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was there he questioned the clerk:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see any weirdos around here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides the one in front of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu casually stroked the handle to his seversword, smiling sweetly. “Besides me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clerk visibly gulped. “Not in my store, but a couple weeks ago there were some shady guys at the bar down the street. They wore black cloaks, I think they headed east.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu adjusted his sword, tilting his head. “You think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clerk went a little pale, eyeing the large sword with growing anxiety. His eyes quickly scanned around them but they were the only ones in the store. “Y-yeah, they went east. Towards Konoha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Suigetsu frowned, not liking the sound of that one bit. “Describe these cloaks again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black. With red swirls. They obviously weren’t from around here. I’m pretty sure, I mean, I know one of them was blue. I know I had a lot to drink but… you can’t mistake that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, well, that actually was good news. Maybe he’d get Samehada sooner than he thought. Oh, and also Itachi would surely die a painful death. He paid for the single item he grabbed, thanking the man before leaving to find Sasuke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Konoha, huh?” Sasuke didn’t seem too enthused. “Where did you get this information, again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Uh, just at a shop. Doesn’t really matter, haha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke eyed him wearily from where he leaned against the wall. He had been brooding for the past hour while Suigetsu polished his sword, his voice actually made Suigetsu jump a little. He stopped glaring out the window and sat on the edge of the bed. “What could they want with Konoha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinchurikis, maybe,” Suigetsu shrugged, setting his sword aside. “That’s what they’ve been hunting for the past year. Isn’t your friend one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke frowned, glowering at nothing. “He’s not my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu rolled his eyes, waved a dismissive hand. He knew that was a touchy subject.  “Whatever, old teammate, then. Either way, he has a target on his back and your brother is probably after him. Well, him and the rest of Akatsuki.” Sasuke was quiet as he thought, going through every possibility and outcome before coming up with a solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. We’ll head to Konoha.” He didn’t sound happy. He was a rogue ninja after all and that was cutting it very close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu stood up and sat next to Sasuke. “It fucking sucks big time, but I have a feeling we’re close. It’ll be over soon, Sasuke.” He put his arm around the Uchiha, squeezing him. After a moment, Sasuke leaned his head on Suigetsu’s shoulder, his body relaxing but his frown remaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke wasn’t convinced, too pessimistic to see the bright side. But thankfully, Suigetsu was there for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I think we deserve a drink. I did say it would be on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them were seated at a table in the first bar they came across, probably one of two in this shithole town. The festival was starting outside, all of the townsfolk and visitors dressed in their party gear and waiting for the parade to begin. Music was playing, fireworks setting the sky ablaze, everyone was in a good mood. It was fairly busy in the bar, but they got drinks soon, not even five minutes after they sat down even though it was obvious others had shown up before them. The waitress tried to get Sasuke’s attention as she leaned over him to pass Suigetsu his drink, her cleavage well pronounced,  and he knew why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water-nin was smirking as the waitress walked away, disappointed in the lack of reaction. Sasuke was gay. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He’d never, ever seen Sasuke give a woman a second glance, only if that woman was of some use to him, which was rare. With that knowledge, seeing women throw themselves at the Uchiha was hilarious. It was so fucking pathetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke informed the rest of the team what the new plan was, after tomorrow they would head out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go to the festival? It’s been so long since we’ve done something fun.” Karin tried not to seem too eager as she sipped her sake, grimacing at the taste but powering through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke glanced at the three of them and shrugged. “I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu grinned wickedly and poured them all more sake. He chuckled a bit manically. “Lets get fucked up before the world ends, eh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up finishing two bottles, and between the four of them, that wasn’t bad. He and Karin were keeping it together quite nicely, while J</span>
  <span>ū</span>
  <span>go had to call it quits, too worried he’d get too wild and lose control. He went back to the inn shortly after, saying crowds made him anxious. Sasuke...well, Sasuke was a total lightweight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu couldn’t help but stare at his fearless leader. He was so fucking attractive and the liqour in him made him loose and happy, something Sasuke was feeling for the first time. The alcohol made Sasuke’s cheeks flush and his dark eyes lidden, a look Suigetsu associated with being inside the younger male. It might have been a little obvious that he wanted to fuck Sasuke senseless, he wasn’t trying to hide it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karin stuck around like a bloody stump. She was definitely getting the hints, but like himself she wanted to see them apart, regardless that Sasuke’s neck resemembled a murder scene. He’ll remember to be better with his teeth next time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The festival was stifling, too many people all pressed together in the dessert, not to mention the stands cooking all varieties of meat they could afford, vegetables too. It was delicious but also nauseating. Suigetsu pouted as he finished his first water bottle, dejectedly slipping it back in its holster. Karin was busy watching fireworks and eating something off a stick, distracted enough that she didn’t notice them move further into the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned against Sasuke from behind, resting his forehead on the ninjas shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “This place sucks. We should just leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke grunted softly. It was an agreeable sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu lifted his head enough to prop his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder. He nosed against Sasuke’s neck. “Besides, I have something for us. Back in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Sasuke’s throat bob and he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke laid facing down on the mattress with his head propped on his arms, his lithe body exposed and glowing in the orange and yellow lights from outside. Occasionally, fireworks would light the room, illuminating them in an ephemeral brightness. People were celebrating outside, loud and drunk and happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have?” Sasuke asked, lifting his head to watch Suigetsu dig something from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu revealed a vial of oil. “Trust me, much more practical than water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Can’t you make yourself slick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he responded, mock offended. “But I’ll save some money when I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke snorted softly, “you’re such an idiot, Suigetsu.” He beckoned Suigetsu closer, “come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu tossed the vial on the bed, already shimmying out of his clothing. “Is that an order, Sasuke-kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sasuke rolled over, his cock already flushing with blood. His eyes were pools of darkness and he reminded Suigetsu of a siren, lurking in black water. “Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so hot, Suigetsu didn’t know who he killed to get this lucky but he was glad he did it. He quickly got on the bed, slipping easily between Sasuke's legs like he belonged there. They fit so well together, he didn’t want anything to cut them apart. He pushed that thought deep, deep down and focused only on Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his mouth to Sasuke’s, feeling him sigh into it as Suigetsu softly pushed him down. The amount of practice Sasuke was getting was really paying off, his lips were pressing into Suigetsu’s confidently, he wasn’t hesitating to bite him or kiss him elsewhere. Sasuke was sucking on his neck, having found a spot that made Suigetsu hiss and didn’t hesitate to exploit that, his teeth soon getting involved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Sasuke, I can’t wait to find out what else your mouth can do. Probably work miracles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed in response, licking his way to Suigetsu’s ear. “Want to find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Suigetsu pulled back, a serious look on his face. “Just so we’re clear, you never have to ask to go down on me. Open invitation, always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked Suigetsu's chest, but his lips were upturned. “Don’t ruin the moment, idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water-nin smirked. “Sorry.” He went back to kissing Sasuke, pulling Sasuke on top of him. He wasn’t sure who started it, but quickly they were grinding against each other, still aggressively kissing each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Sasuke moved down, harshing biting his neck and growling when Suigetsu let out a startled yelp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was that stupid smirk was in his voice and Suigetsu pinched one of Sasuke’s nipples, making him gasp. “No, you asshole,” he chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head. “Just wasn’t expecting that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed and kissed the spot that he attacked, letting his warm tongue soothe it. He kissed a trail downward, using his tongue a lot to make his intent well known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fireworks went off and Suigetsu watched Sasuke’s tongue as it licked the tip of his cock with brilliant clarity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned, his eyes briefly rolling back when Sasuke’s warm mouth suckled the tip, the younger teen humming as he did so. He sucked the head in, his wet tongue swirling around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-have you done this before?” He had to know. Sasuke’s mouth and tongue were a dangerous combo and he would be shocked if this was the first time he’d done this. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, the Uchiha sucked and licked his shaft like he’d been made for it, his hand wrapping around the base and stroking him in time with his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just caught sight of a small nod and he realized he probably didn’t want to know. At that moment at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped the Uchiha’s hair in a tight fist, not exactly pulling but just holding him, using all his self control not to thrust too roughly and just experience what Sasuke’s mouth could do on its own. He knew he would cum soon if Sasuke kept it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stopped just in time, slowly stroking Suigetsu while watching him with darkened eyes. An easy smirk graced his lips. “What do you say? Am I a miracle worker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu groaned, arching his hips into Sasuke’s hand. “You’re a goddamn revelation, come here.” He pulled Sasuke back up, drawing him into a hot kiss. He licked into Sasuke’s mouth, his tongue seeking out Sasuke’s.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell back on the bed, legs tangling together with Suigetsu on top, his body pressing in all the right places. His fingers tangled in Sasuke hair, practically fucking Sasuke’s mouth with his tongue while he grinded against Sasuke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suigetsu,” Sasuke breathed into his mouth, wrapping a leg around his waist and rolling his hips into him. His hard cock pressed into his abs, the tip leaking. “I can’t take it anymore, please touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu pulled back enough to look down at Sasuke, admiring the Uchiha. He was fucking gorgeous, everything about him was flawless. Suigetsu was so unbelievably lucky. Sasuke wanted him, his body was desperate to be touched by </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt drunk, even though the alcohol had worn off a while ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke did, rolling onto his stomach. Suigetsu admired his smooth skin, caressed Sasuke’s back and down to his thighs, massaging him there. Sasuke parted his legs a bit, his hips shifting on the bed. Suigetsu got behind him and gently held his hips, pulling them up. He reached out for a pillow, guiding Sasuke’s hips until it was under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suigetsu…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’re not staying another night, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, getting comfortable in this new position. His cock was pressed right against the pillow and his body, he could grind against it if he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu found the vial of oil and poured a little on his fingers. He could use a little and combined with his jutsu he could spread the oil out more. He pressed his fingers against Sasuke’s hole, rubbing circles against the quivering flesh. He felt and heard Sasuke’s gasp when his fingers pressed in, the oil making it so much easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke gripped the sheets tight, pushing his forehead into the bed while rolling his hips back. “Fuck, Suigetsu…” he panted. “Now I see your point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu smirked, angling his fingers where he knew Sasuke’s spot was. “I told you, so much better this way.” He worked Sasuke open until the raven haired male was almost sobbing into the sheets, pushing his hips back into Suigetsu’s elongated fingers and moaning his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed Sasuke was trying to keep his voice down, biting his lip or muffling his mouth with his hand. That wouldn’t do. Suigetsu loved how vocal Sasuke was, he loved knowing what made Sasuke feel good. He leaned over Sasuke’s body, pressing his lips to the back of Sasuke’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get quiet on me, Sasuke. Everyones at the festival. If you want to fucking scream, I want to hear it.” He lined himself up, rubbing against Sasuke until the teen was pushing into him, then he thrust in, sinking into Sasuke’s tight heat and groaning against Sasuke’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking tight, Sasuke, you feel so fucking good,” Suigetsu kissed along his shoulder, murmuring praises into Sasuke skin as he rolled his hips into Sasuke, taking him slow and deep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s throat, keeping his neck back and open. Every sound Sasuke wanted to hide came out, unable to force them back. It all went to Suigetsu’s dick, every gasp, grunt, and groan making his body tremble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pounded into Sasuke, lightly choking him with every thrust. Sasuke was clenched so tight around him, fisting the sheets and crying out every time Suigetsu hit that spot deep inside him. He pressed into Suigetsu’s hand and the water-nin tightened his grip, finding it fucking hot that Sasuke liked being choked. He could get down with a kinky partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held Sasuke’s hips in a tight grip, keeping him in place so he could repeatedly thrust into Sasuke’s spot. He went harder, his balls slapping against Sasuke with every thrust. The Uchiha was impossibly tight, his whole body clenching up as he felt his orgasm approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suigetsu!” Sasuke shuddered, cumming between his stomach and the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu came quickly after, the overwhelming heat and tightness bringing him over the edge. He came deep in Sasuke, making sure he got every drop. He pressed kisses against Sasuke’s neck and shoulders, catching his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke squirmed underneath him and he carefully pulled out, rubbing Sasuke’s lower back. The Uchiha rolled over, panting, his dark eyes watching Suigetsu. Suigetsu met his gaze and leaned forward, kissing Sasuke much more gently than he intended to. Sasuke responded in kind, carding his fingers through his hair and keeping him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got comfortable in bed, Sasuke taking his usual position of resting his head on Suigetsu’s chest, one arm slung over the water-nins waist. Suigetsu wrapped an arm around Sasuke, keeping him right against his body. Right where he should be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he had a nightmare that night, it wasn’t his typical night terror. He didn’t even know he was dreaming at first. But he was walking through the rubble of a destroyed building, flames and smoke choking him, stinging his eyes. He continued on, his feet propelled without his will. He had no control over his body. He saw a figure laying under rubble, a heavy stone settling in his stomach when he recognized the wild black hair and pale skin. He fell to his knees, pushing back stones and heavy blocks of cement to uncover the body. Blood seeped through the cracks, soaking into his pants and staining his hands red. Sasuke’s lifeless eyes stared up at nothing, his mouth crusted with blood. Suigetsu looked up, icy hollowness making his body frozen as he met cruel red eyes. Itachi stood in front of him, hands dripping with red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn’t strong enough to defeat me.” Suigetsu sobbed and everything went black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up shaking, hard enough to disturb Sasuke, he knew there were frightened tears in his eyes. Even though he was half asleep, Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arms around Suigetsu, pressing his face into the water-nins neck and softly kissing him. The other ninja didn’t even think about it, recognizing the signs of one of Suigetsu’s terrors and acting accordingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a bad dream… go back to sleep,” Sasuke mumbled into his neck, warm and alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suigetsu tightened his arms around Sasuke, burying his nose in the raven hair. “Yeah,” his voice shook and he inhaled Sasuke’s scent like it would be his last time. “Just a bad dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get much sleep after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it was over, when Itachi was dead and the truth came out, Suigetsu was there to witness the breakdown. He sat with the rest of Taka while Sasuke cried at a distance. He watched Sasuke’s shoulders shake, heard the choked off sobs, and it broke his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed over precarious rocks until he stood at Sasuke’s side, water spraying on them. The teen was so lost in his grief that he didn’t notice his presence until Suigetsu put his arm around him, guiding his face to his chest. Sasuke clung to his back, having someone holding him fueling his grief and he broke down against Suigetsu, his sobs coming out in panicked moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t okay, there was nothing about this that had a bright side. So Suigetsu was a silent rock for Sasuke to lean on, gently stroking his back until the teen had let out all that he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they made camp in the hideout that night, Sasuke burrowed his way into Suigetsu’s chest and both ninjas were silent. There was nothing to say. He didn’t know how long it took but eventually Sasuke drifted off into troubled sleep. Sasuke was going to be fucked up over this for a long time, but Suigetsu would remain right by his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held Sasuke all night, stroking his hair and kissing his skin whenever a nightmare hit. Everything was fucked now, but when Sasuke woke up and asked him not to leave, he knew it would get better one day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just not today. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>took a break from thramsay to write light suigetsu/kabuto torture lol go me</p>
<p>I do have plans to expand this into a longer story about them after the war, but it'll be a long one so I'm not sure when I'll get it up, but just know I got more SasuSui in the works c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>